Dark Bargain
by M. Scott Eiland
Summary: A ritual goes wrong, and Tara is faced with her worst nightmare made real.
1. Part I

Summary: A ritual goes wrong, and Tara is faced with her worst nightmare made real.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed here, they remain the property of their respective owners/creators.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for violence and themes.  
  
Time Frame: A few days after "Crush." (Spoilers!)  
  
Archiving: Be my guest, but e-mail me (eilandesq@aol.com) to let me know. . .I like to know where stuff I write ends up and I might want to see what else you've got.  
  
  
DARK BARGAIN  
  
Part I  
  
  
"Tara, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Tara looked up from what she was reading and looked over at Anya, who had asked the question. They were alone in the magic shop, the others either being at classes or running errands, and Tara stood and walked over to Anya, replying, "Sure. . .what's up?"  
  
Anya hesitated, then replied, "I've been thinking about this whole thing with Glory. . .Buffy's got enough troubles trying to keep that crazy bitch from getting her claws on Mrs. Summers and Dawn without having to worry about the rest of us, too, and I think I've come up with a solution that could help."  
  
Tara's eyes widened, and she nodded for Anya to continue. The former demon continued, "I know of a summoning ritual that will bring to us talismans that can be enchanted with powerful protective magic. . .enough to let one of us escape from Glory, though it won't help us beat her. Unfortunately, the protective magic will only work for paired lovers, so we can't protect Joyce, Giles, and Dawn this way. . .but at least Buffy will have less targets to worry about."  
  
Tara nodded in comprehension, then asked, "Why didn't you ask Willow?"  
  
Anya winced, then replied, "After the whole troll thing, Willow and I have been a bit edgy around each other. . .and she has rather bad memories of a previous ritual we did together. . .geez, you try just ONCE to get your vengeance demon powers back, and some people will never let you forget it." Tara gave her a suspicious look, and Anya decided to change her tack, "Besides, from what I hear you have a lot more experience than Willow, even though she seems to have more natural aptitude. . .and raw power should be less important than finesse here." She looked anxiously at Tara and asked, "So will you do it?"  
  
Tara hesitated, then remembered Willow bleeding from the nose from the dangerous spell she had risked casting to temporarily get rid of Glory. She looked at Anya and nodded, and the two women began gathering the needed supplies for the ritual.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The spell that Anya had located was quite powerful, yet well within the ability of the two women to cast. If their goal had been to obtain amulets usable against almost any known demon, including true demons of the sort that the Mayor had briefly become, they would have succeeded without much trouble at all. Unfortunately, as Travers had told them, Glory was another order of being altogether; furthermore, their ignorance of the unique connection between Glory, Ben, and the yet unknown third god made the few items that Anya and Tara had managed to collect that were associated with Glory ineffective for their intended purpose.  
  
The energy of the spell was released, but failed to find its intended target. The energy coursed through dimensional barriers, seeking a point to focus. After a timeless moment, it surged into a figure standing in the middle of a pentagram, dark energies already coursing through her from a ritual she was performing. There was a bright flash, and she vanished, leaving behind the grisly remains of the unfortunate souls whose lives had been sacrificed to sustain her power.  
  
In the abandoned mansion that Angel had once called home (and which corresponded to the fortified castle where the figure had been conducting her dark rites), there was a corresponding flash, and a young woman was left standing in the middle of the living room, swaying in momentary shock.  
  
After a moment, the woman seemed to recover, walking out the ajar front door and into the fading twilight. She appeared to be about seventeen years old, of medium height, and slender. She wore a black evening dress that would have been the envy of any designer in the world: it flattered her substantial curves without being showy or tacky. Her long, platinum blonde hair trailed down her shoulders and upper back in a wave, framing a lovely face that was set in a cruel smile. If there was a flaw in her appearance, it was her eyes: black as midnight, without visible pupils. . .inky pools of malice that surveyed the surrounding area with a casual air that spoke of death. She pondered for a moment, then commented out loud, "I don't know what has happened. . .but this place has possibilities." She chuckled low in her throat, then swept regally off the mansion grounds and towards the rest of Sunnydale.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The flash of light faded into darkness, and Anya noticed with disappointment that no amulets had arrived within the circle. "Damn! We must have messed up the ritual somehow, Tara. . .maybe we should get Willow to help us before we try again-" Anya looked over at Tara, and saw a look of complete horror on her face. Frowning in concern, she moved over to Tara and asked, "Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Tara was visibly in shock, and Willow took that moment to walk into the training room where the ritual had been cast, calling out, "Hey, what's going on back here?" She took in the scene, and ran over to Tara, crying, "Tara! What's the matter?" Tara did not immediately answer, and Willow turned on Anya, snarling, "What in the hell do you think you're doing, risking Tara like this-"  
  
"Willow, shut up!"  
  
Willow blinked, stunned, and turned to Tara, who had uttered the offending phrase and was now quickly packing her things with a determined expression on her face. She summoned up a little righteous outrage and snapped back, "That's really nice! I'm worried about you because of some crazy ritual that Anya probably dreamed up and-"  
  
Anya seemed about to interrupt, but Tara cut them both off: "Willow, it was a good idea. . .it just went wrong, and we have a big problem. Anya, close up the shop, then come back and join me ." Raising her eyebrow at the unfamiliar snap of authority in Tara's voice, Anya nodded and left the room while Tara continued, "Willow, go get the others. . .tell them to meet me at the Bronze in forty-five minutes. . .with weapons." Willow hesitated, and Tara snapped, "Now, Willow, damn it!"  
  
Willow fled, and she had barely left the room when Tara seemed to collapse on herself for a moment, breathing deeply and looking panicked. She recovered quickly and left the magic shop with Anya, heading directly for her room and a box of artifacts that had remained untouched for three years.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
She walked down the alley, confident in her power and fearing nothing. Everything here looked familiar, and yet not. . .people here seemed to be oblivious to the dark power that flowed from this place. . .the power she had tapped using her own evil sorcery to become ever more powerful as time passed. What she had done in her home world, she could do again here. All she needed was some time, and some not so willing volunteers to give their lives for her purposes.  
  
"Well now, what do we have here?" A voice came out of the darkness, and she turned to see the flash of a lighter igniting a cigarette as a figure clad in black leather strode out of the darkness. Spike gave an appraising look to the newcomer and commented, "Well. . .that's a new look for you. . .planning on giving the little redhead a cheap thrill?"  
  
She felt a flash of anger at being addressed so cavalierly, then her eyes narrowed as she recognized the speaker. * Apparently, whoever runs things in this place didn't have the sense to run this irritant out of town. . .how pathetic * She locked eyes with the vampire and replied coldly, "William. . .I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you right now. . .go away."  
  
Spike bristled at being dismissed, and stormed up to her, grabbing her arm and snarling, "Now see here. . .chip or no bloody chip, I don't have to put up your crap if I don't want to-urk!"   
  
Spike's diatribe was interrupted abruptly by a set of incredibly strong fingers wrapping themselves around his throat and grasping it tightly as he was lifted off of the ground. Spike gurgled, then looked down to see the dead black eyes of his attacker locked with his own. . .the sheer malice in those eyes caused Spike to shudder.  
  
After a moment, the woman casually tossed Spike against the alley wall, stunning him. From his daze, Spike heard her say, "It would be best if I didn't see you again any time soon, William." With that, she turned her back on him and glided into the darkness.  
  
Spike stared after her, then stood up and walked away. Whatever had happened, laying low for a while seemed to be the best solution for staying un-mutilated.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy climbed into Giles' car, and they drove off toward the Bronze, visibly concerned over the urgency in Willow's tone. Apparently, Tara and Anya had attempted a ritual and something had happened that had really spooked Tara. * She's always so damned levelheaded * Buffy thought, shaking her head * What could be so bad that she reacted like this? *  
  
After a few minutes, they pulled into a parking space some distance from the Bronze, then got out and began unloading their weapons. Buffy, checking her crossbow, heard a sound behind her and whirled reflexively, gasping at what she saw.  
  
Tara was standing there, her face set in a determined expression, though her eyes looked haunted. She was wearing a leather vest that left none of her curves to the imagination, and a pair of pants made of some odd fabric that the Slayer didn't recognize: both were white with gold stitching. A bag hung on her right shoulder, and a sheathed dagger was at her belt. Buffy struggled for something to say, and managed to whisper: "Wow. . .new look for you, Tara."  
  
Tara nodded, but didn't reply verbally, and Buffy turned to Giles for help, only to see him staring at the dagger at Tara's belt. . .and the expression on his face was thoroughly appalled. A chill raced down Buffy's spine as she asked, "Giles. . .what's wrong?"  
  
Uncharacteristically, Giles ignored his Slayer's question and continued to stare at Tara for another moment before looking up at the young witch's determined face and whispering, "No. . .not that. . .and not you, Tara."   
  
Buffy saw Giles' face twist into an expression of horror and agitation as Tara's face softened and turned compassionate before she replied evenly, "I'm afraid so, Giles. . .I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy frowned in confusion and frustration and snapped, "Damn it, enough with the cryptic already!" She locked eyes with her Watcher and demanded, "Why is Tara dressed up like the poster girl for the SCA. . .and what has you so spooked?"  
  
Giles blinked, and visibly composed himself in order to continue to perform his duty to Buffy, though the cost that it imposed on him was naked on his face as he quietly replied, "Buffy. . .we have encountered many manifestations of evil magic here on the Hellmouth, and faced grave risks in dealing with them. . .but there is one type of foul sorcery that is so powerful and so evil that every time a new practitioner arises it threatens the very existence of the human race. It is known as Dalorian Necromancy; fortunately, only one being at a time may become an adept in it. . .a new practitioner must either kill the current adept-which has almost never been done-or they must obtain the appropriate tomes after the last practitioner is slain."  
  
Giles paused, and Buffy nodded for him to continue: "The last known Dalorian Necromancer perished about three years ago, and the Council has not heard any rumor or hint that a new one has arisen. . .from what Willow told us, and from the appearance of Tara, I would assume that the ritual that Tara and Anya attempted inadvertently summoned a Dalorian Necromancer from a parallel world. . .we are all in very great danger."  
  
Tara nodded, her face clouded with shame, and Buffy looked at both of them and asked, "OK. . .I get the idea: very nasty adept of black magic is setting up shop in Sunnydale. . .but what does that have to do with Tara?"  
  
Giles sighed, and looked at Tara bleakly for a moment before replying, "As long as Dalorian Necromancy has existed, the ability to counter it has also existed. A sorcerous adept with substantial ability can study the counterspells needed to diminish the threat of the Dalorian Necromancer, leaving him or her open to destruction. As with their foe, only one person can wield the counter-magics at one time. . .that person is known as the Nemesis." Giles pointed at the dagger at Tara's belt, and whispered, "That dagger was forged by a great mage connected with the Council of Watchers more than a millennium ago and presented to the Nemesis of the time. . .it has passed down to all who followed in the position ever since."  
  
Tara nodded, and elaborated, "My mother was the last Nemesis. . .she trained me as her apprentice, then took me with her to New York when she had to face the last Dalorian Necromancer. . .she died in my arms, after begging me to swear to follow her example. . .I did."  
  
Buffy blinked, and tears appeared in her eyes as she stepped forward without thinking about it and hugged Tara. After a moment, she stepped back and saw the fatalistic look in Tara's eyes, and she understood why Giles had looked so upset. She set her jaw and snapped, "Damn it, Tara. . .what happened to your mom was terrible. . .but you have way more support than she did, and you have to know we'll stick by you, no matter what it takes."  
  
Tara smiled at Buffy, and the Slayer felt the warmth from Tara give her an irrational sense of comfort as the young witch replied, "I know, Buffy. . .I'm not trying to commit suicide here, and having you guys with me means a lot. . .but I have responsibilities, too. . .if I die tonight, you have to find someone to be the next Nemesis, either to deal with this Dalorian Necromancer or to prepare for the next one." She reached out and clasped Buffy's shoulder as she concluded, "I hope I can count on you for that."  
  
Buffy nodded and responded bluntly, "Damned right you could. . .but it isn't going to come to that." She glanced around, then asked, "Where's Anya? Willow said you had asked her to come with you."  
  
The Nemesis frowned, then replied, "I gave her a list of items to bring from the Magic Shop. . .you are all very vulnerable to the Necromancer's magic, and a talisman or two will buy you important seconds should things go badly. She should be here any minute."  
  
Buffy and Giles nodded, then waited along with Tara, still adjusting to the determined figure in front of them who was so different from the shy young witch they had come to know and love over the past year.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander sat quietly, taking in the surroundings of the newly rebuilt Bronze and wondering what the big emergency was. He saw a couple of familiar faces and nodded to them before noticing Willow coming towards him with a frown on her face. He stood and called out, "Hey, Willow," and smiled at her as she walked up: he was not prepared for the outburst he received in reply.  
  
"Damn it, Xander! Your ex-demon snugglebunny talked Tara into doing some weird ritual, and now Tara's acting all freaked out about something. . .she actually told me to shut up! I'm really, really mad at Anya this time, and I don't mind letting you know it!"  
  
Xander blinked, and sifted through Willow's outraged outburst to extract the most incongruous bit of information: "Tara told you to shut up?"  
  
Willow's first impulse was to snap at Xander for picking out the unimportant part of what she had said, but she abruptly realized that Xander had hit on the crux of what was bothering her. . .she had seen Tara emotionally upset before, but not in this way, and the look of raw determination that she had seen on her girlfriend's face was unprecedented. She blinked and sank into a chair next to Xander, whispering, "I'm scared, Xander. . .I've never seen her like this. Something is really wrong."  
  
Xander reached out and squeezed Willow's shoulder, and replied soothingly, "The others will be here soon, and Tara will let us know what's wrong, or she wouldn't have wanted us all here. . .meanwhile, I'll get us some drinks and let you calm down a little. . .with some of the spells you've been throwing around lately, I don't want you zipping where you should be zapping and sending me on a one way trip to the La Brea Tar Pits."  
  
Willow laughed involuntarily, and relaxed visibly as Xander brought them drinks and they talked about more trivial matters for a while. Abruptly, both noticed that all conversation had ceased in the Bronze other than their own, and they looked up. Both of them blinked with surprise at what they saw.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
She walked up to the door of the dance club; glancing up, she saw that the name was still the same-"The Bronze." In her world, this place had been the center of operations for the local vampire leader, who was imaginatively named "The Master." For her to tap the Hellmouth, she had needed to displace him, and it had been no easy task. The Master had his own dark powers along with being a formidable vampire, and he had gathered several powerful lieutenants along with a horde of minions. Still, he had lacked imagination and finesse. . .all of that power, and he had only succeeded in controlling Sunnydale itself and a bit of the surrounding area, though the entire world had been somewhat corrupted by the wide open Hellmouth. It had taken two months, and she had been wounded sorely on several occasions, but when it was finished, The Master was dust, the Bronze and every other building in a quarter mile radius had been reduced to their foundations, and The Master's followers were all slain or scattered to the winds. . .except one, who she had claimed as her own, to rule by her side as her consort. * All roads seem to lead to this place. . .so be it *   
  
She concentrated for a moment, and her body began to flicker with an eerie black light, causing her pale skin to seem even paler and her eyes even darker. She smiled coldly and entered the club. The bouncer at the door started to ask for the cover charge, but he got a good look at her and shuddered and withdrew. She glided silently into the Bronze, and all near her gave way and were shocked into fearful silence at the sight of her. Enjoying the reaction, she looked around the room, seeking possible threats or points of interest. . .and then her eyes spotted the two figures at a corner table. Her eyes narrowed in recognition, and the corners of her mouth turned up. * Some things never change. . .those two are together even here, in a very different place from the one I subdued. Oh well, what I have done once I can do again. . .and with much less interference * She strode toward the table, silence blooming around her like poison dissolving in water, and the sudden lack of sound caused the two at the table to look up and at her, and they both blinked as she reached the table and stood there, looking at them with an air of dreadful majesty. After a moment, the dark-haired young man blinked again and managed a concise comment:  
  
"Hey, Tara. . .different look for you. . .what's up?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander waited for Tara to answer, but she remained silent. He turned to Willow to see how she was reacting, and was shocked to see a look of complete terror on her face. He frowned, then asked, "Hey. . .Will, I know it's a new look for her, but there's no need to get all panicky about it. . .you just need to get used to it."  
  
Willow blinked, and her voice was very small as she replied, "Xander. . .that isn't Tara."  
  
Xander stared at his best friend, then looked back at the new arrival, taking in the slightly different features, the deathly black eyes staring directly at him, and the eerie dark aura flickering around her. Instinctively, he stood up and stood between the apparition and Willow, then asked bluntly, "What do you want?"  
  
The woman looked at him for a moment, then began laughing. Xander shuddered at the sound: Tara's laugh was always sweet and genuine. . .this creature seemed to be enjoying some evil secret. She locked eyes with Xander and replied, "Want? Why, I want to rule this place, of course. . .and eventually through it, this world. . .though these things take time, of course, and a lot of help. Can't make an omelet without breaking a few souls, after all." She reached out and stroked Xander's arm as she continued, "So you defend her here, too. . .even though you both remain human. In my world, I offered her escape if you would willingly rule by my side." She glanced behind Xander and raised an eyebrow as she studied Willow for a moment before concluding, "A shame I can't offer you the same courtesy here. . .I sense her power, and I can use that to gain a true foothold here. . .a pity she won't survive the experience."  
  
Xander acted instinctively, throwing a punch at the monster that looked so much like a dear friend. Willow gasped as not-Tara blocked the punch with a casual gesture, then seized him by his shirt. The dark figure laughed, then commented, "Yes. . .that was your reaction there, too. I was willing to take the time to convince you then-" She paused, and allowed her eyes to drift over him lasciviously before locking eyes with him again and continuing, "-but there just isn't time right now. I'll just have to deal with your little friend here and deal with any. . .damage later." With a negligent gesture, she tossed Xander twenty feet into a wall, stunning him into semi-consciousness.  
  
Willow screamed, and instinctively began casting a spell that would have ignited the wispy clothing of the dark figure moving towards her. Her target laughed and gestured casually: Willow was knocked to the floor, disrupting the spell and painfully bruising her right shoulder. She lay there in shock as not-Tara moved over to her and crouched next to her, whispering: "My, aren't we a brave little soul. . .you're much more interesting than that vapid undead bitch I ran out of town. . .shame I can't keep you around for entertainment value alone. . .but you're just too valuable to me dead. . .sorry." Willow's eyes widened as her tormentor began muttering an incantation and stretching a hand crackling with crimson fire toward Willow's heart.   
  
  
. . .to be continued  
  
  
As always, comments are welcomed and desired  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part II

Summary: A ritual goes wrong, and Tara is faced with her worst nightmare made real.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed here, they remain the property of their respective owners/creators.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for violence and themes.  
  
Time Frame: A few days after "Crush." (Spoilers!)  
  
Archiving: Be my guest, but e-mail me (eilandesq@aol.com) to let me know. . .I like to know where stuff I write ends up and I might want to see what else you've got.  
  
  
DARK BARGAIN  
  
Part II  
  
  
Anya had arrived, and Tara had distributed the talismans among her three friends and muttered an incantation. They felt a sudden jolt, then a subtle warmth as the power of the talismans flowed around them. Anya blinked, then exclaimed, "You're the Nemesis? That means we-" She paled, then muttered, "Damn. . .we've really made a mess of it this time."  
  
Giles raised an eyebrow, then asked, "What do you know about Dalorian Necromancers, Anya?"  
  
Anya shuddered, then replied, "One of my supplicants was a powerful witch who wished to revenge herself on her lover and all around him by becoming the Dalorian Necromancer. There was one already out there, and I told her so. She insisted, so I transported her to the dwelling of the then current one and wished her good luck. . .it wasn't pretty. My supplicant got trashed, the Nemesis showed up about then and killed the Necromancer, and I got the hell out of there. . .that was a little too dark even for my tastes as a vengeance demon."  
  
Tara frowned, then commented, "We need to get to Willow and Xander. . .these talismans won't absorb the full force of the Necromancer's spells, but I'll feel better if they have some protection." The group quietly walked towards the Bronze, and they were about fifty feet away from the front door when Tara and Buffy both shuddered, then stared at the Bronze. Buffy spoke for both of them: "Something's wrong in there."  
  
As one, the four of them ran at the front door of the Bronze: Buffy reached it first and threw the door open before dashing in, and Tara, Giles, and Anya followed right behind her. They beheld a mostly empty Bronze, with three figures visible across the way: Xander, crumpled against a wall and only faintly stirring; Willow, supine and staring upwards in terror, and a figure dressed in black and cloaked in dark energy, reaching for Willow with a hand crackling with crimson fire. It was Tara-the Nemesis-who recovered first and shouted in a voice filled with more power than any of them had heard or even imagined from her: "STOP!!"  
  
The figure stopped, visibly startled, then stood erect and turned to her challenger. Tara locked eyes with her opponent, and a soft, shocked gasp came from deep in her throat, reminding Buffy of the sound she had made when she had seen Riley in the suckhouse with the vampire. Giles also recognized the Necromancer and whispered, "Oh, dear."  
  
Buffy and Anya also recognized their foe, and the former demon and the Slayer had the same reaction:  
  
  
* Déjà vu *  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Tara the Merciless, Dalorian Necromancer and by far the most powerful being native to the Earth she called home, was startled to hear the challenge shouted at her. . .in a very familiar voice. With a touch of trepidation that she had not felt in years, she turned away from her midnight snack and looked over at the light-eyed figure who was clearly the Nemesis, and felt a shock of recognition. The crimson flame faded from her hand, and she stared for several seconds before beginning to laugh in a low, mocking tone. Ignoring Xander and Willow, she walked towards the small group standing near the door, noting the appalled expressions on their faces. She shook her head and commented, "Perhaps this place isn't as promising as I had hoped. . .in my world, I had to defeat the Master and all of his minions to claim the Hellmouth." Her eyes raked contemptuously across the group, and she continued, "But what do I face here? A Slayer-and not a very menacing looking one-a couple of pathetic humans, and a version of myself who was too foolish to learn her lesson about getting involved when her mother died in her arms. . .hardly seems worth the effort to squash all of you. . .but, then again, my dance card is free for tonight." She made a lightning-quick gesture, and a bolt of black flame darted out, heading directly for Buffy's heart.  
  
The Nemesis was already moving her own hands before her foe finished her spell, and the black flame was deflected into a nearby wall, which flickered briefly before returning to normal. The necromancer smiled coldly, then commented, "So. . .you do have a spine under that mousy exterior. . .good. . .all the more fun for me." She uttered a loud, inhuman battle cry, and the fight began in earnest.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy blinked as the lethal spell was deflected, then nodded at Giles and Anya to get Willow and Xander out of there. They nodded back and ran over to the far table as Buffy began stalking the necromancer, looking for an opening to help Tara.   
  
Tara set her jaw as her dark counterpart started weaving terribly powerful magics and throwing them in her direction. She knew from her studies that even the lesser spells could be lethal if she were caught unprepared, and her initial thought had been to stick with versatile defensive magics while she sized up her foe, unless she needed to defend the others. To her surprise, she found that she was able to anticipate the spell that the necromancer was weaving, and coming up with a counterspell was a rather simple matter. * Mom never mentioned this. . .she stressed the difficulty of anticipation. . .why is this so easy? *   
  
Abruptly, the answer occurred to her: she had come to terms with the fact that the abomination she was dueling with was another version of herself. . .and evil or not, she knew her own mind. Wondering if the reverse was true, she quickly wove a simple attack spell and directed it at the necromancer, who ducked slightly and absorbed the spell with the general defensive aura she had thrown up at the beginning of the fight. Tara smiled coldly. * She doesn't have a clue. . .the arrogant bitch thinks I'm so beneath her that it hasn't even occurred to her that she should be able to anticipate me * She called out, "Buffy, protect the others. . .this won't take long."  
  
Tara the Merciless snarled at the bravado of the Nemesis, then glanced over at the Slayer as she stood guard over her all-too vulnerable friends. * My pathetic counterpart can protect them against my spells, but I can give that Slayer over there other problems * She moved her hands in a complex pattern, and a bright flash filled the room. When the light faded, three Hellhounds were sitting ten feet in front of Buffy, looking confused, then hungry. Tara's eyes widened in concern, but Buffy called out, "We've got these, Tara. . .keep fighting!" Buffy held a hand out and snatched the sword that Giles tossed at her without looking, then began slashing away at the vicious creatures as Giles and Xander moved up beside her, wielding their own weapons.  
  
Tara smiled in relief, then resumed knocking aside the necromancer's spells, using minimal energy and waiting for her to tire. * She had tapped the Hellmouth on her own Earth for power, and it's probably made her a bit lazy. . .she's used to unlimited power and she just doesn't have it here * Her expression turned cold and mocking, causing Buffy to shudder a little as she saw the unfamiliar look on her friend's features, and the Nemesis waved contemptuously as she called out, "You ruled a world with THESE parlor tricks? I guess the goddess was having a bad day when she put your little ball of dirt together." The taunt, while clumsy, hit its mark, and the necromancer snarled and redoubled her efforts. Tara began to feel sweat roll down her back: in spite of her advantages, the alternate Tara was an epic opponent She rode out the furious assault, looking for an opening. . .and there it was. The dark aura surrounding the Dalorian Necromancer was beginning to fade, as the massive amounts of raw energy that she was using for her attack spells started to draw on the last reserves of her power. Tara waited until a large spot on her opponent's torso was visibly unprotected, then carefully wove the most powerful attack spell granted to her by the tomes of the Nemesis and unleashed it at her startled foe.  
  
Tara the Merciless never saw it coming. A brief flash of blue light, and she was sent hurtling thirty feet across the room into a brick wall that cracked upon the impact. She cried out in pain, then slumped to the ground as the last vestiges of her dark aura faded away. She sat there in stunned silence as the Nemesis walked up to her and began chanting a spell that had been first written more than five millennia before. She recognized it instantly and tried to struggle to her feet, but failed as Tara finished the spell and unleashed a burst of green fire at her helpless foe.  
  
The green flame struck Tara the Merciless and outlined her body in a flickering aura for a long moment before being absorbed. Buffy, who had dispatched the Hellhounds with the help of Giles and Xander, walked over and stood at Tara's side, commenting, "Cool-looking spell. . .what did it do?"  
  
Tara closed her eyes for a moment, and Buffy shuddered at the desolate expression on her face as the Nemesis replied, "It's known as the Chains of Malora. . .it binds the Dalorian Necromancer and prevents her from using any of her powers. . .it only is effective when she has already been defeated."  
  
Footsteps came up from behind Tara and Buffy, and Willow threw herself at Tara, hugging her fiercely as she asked, "Anya explained what happened. . .are you all right?"  
  
Tara shook her head silently, and Willow's eyes widened in concern. There was a harsh laugh, and all eyes turned on the bloody and helpless figure sitting on the floor. The inky black eyes of Tara the Merciless looked over the small group of people who were now watching her with horror and disgust, then she laughed again and commented, "Well. . .this place is different, isn't it? The forces of good seem to be a bit more robust here. Tara, your friends seem to be quite loyal to you. . .how will they feel when they find out you're a demon?"  
  
Tara blinked, then her eyes teared up as she realized what part of the appalling cost of her family's deceptions had been in another place. Buffy spoke for them all as she replied, "Uh. . .hate to tell you, but that whole demon thing was a load of crap your father was pulling to keep you under control. . .you were never a demon."  
  
The necromancer blinked, then laughed as she replied, "Really? Well, that's kind of funny, really. . .it just means I actually had a justification for torturing all of them to death. . .go figure."  
  
Tara turned pale, and her dark reflection laughed at the reaction and taunted, "So did you tell them what it means to be a Dalorian Necromancer, dear? Blood sacrifice, torture of small children, endless human misery of all kinds. . .and that's just the fun part." She watched as the Nemesis blinked, then delivered the crowning blow: "How interesting that someone with your face could do such things. . .isn't it?"  
  
The necromancer saw the loathing that crossed all of the other faces in the room, and she felt a tingle of power: she might be helpless, but she could still inflict pain on these meddlers. She looked at her opponents and taunted, "So. . .which one of you is willing to kill the monster who looks like your friend? Is it you, Slayer?" Buffy's eyes flashed anger, then she looked away. The dark eyes moved on to Xander, and she commented, "Not you, I think. . .you always did have a soft spot for a pretty face." She glanced next at Willow, and the protective and loving way she was holding the Nemesis told her all she needed to know: "Or you, witch. . .will you end the existence of your lover's mirror image?" Willow shuddered, and her eyes teared up as her face twisted in shame. The eyes moved on to the others, and she saw no enthusiasm for her death in any of them, except a brief glimmer of malice in the eyes of the dark-haired girl standing next to Xander. She was about to laugh again when she saw a flash of motion and felt a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
She glanced downward and saw that the dagger of the Nemesis had been buried in her black heart, and she gasped as she looked up and saw the eyes of her counterpart blazing with hatred as she gave the blade a final twist before withdrawing it and stepping back. As her world darkened the last thing she saw was Tara turning her back on her, leaving her alone to perish.  
  
The figure of the Dalorian Necromancer slumped, and at once the body was consumed in crimson flames that reduced it to ashes without harming the surrounding area. The observers blinked, and Willow was the first one to recover and to turn to where Tara was standing, facing away from them with the dagger still clenched in her hand. Willow walked up behind her, calling out in a quavering voice, "Tara?"  
  
Tara turned back to her lover and looked at her with dead eyes and a desolate expression for a moment before dropping the knife and whispering, "Leave me alone." She ran out, and Willow was about to follow when Buffy's hand fell on her shoulder and the Slayer quietly said, "Willow, don't."  
  
Willow almost snapped at Buffy, then regained a measure of her composure before she responded, "Damn it, Buffy. . .I can't just let her run off like that. . .she's really screwed up right now."  
  
Buffy nodded, then replied, "I know. . .and at any other time you'd be the best one to help her, Willow. . .but this time, I think I might have a better shot at getting through to her than anyone else."  
  
Willow thought for a moment, then nodded, and Buffy departed, leaving the remaining friends to look around the battle zone and shudder at the close call they had just had.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Tara flung the door to her room open and walked in, throwing herself on her bed and burying her face in her hands. She desperately wanted to cry, but her grief remained bottled up behind the mass of guilt and remorse over what she had experienced in the last hour. She heard footsteps and snarled, "Go away!"  
  
Tara felt another burst of remorse for lashing out at someone who had to be a friend, but the only reaction from the visitor was to approach and sit on the bed next to her. Tara looked up and saw Buffy watching her with an expression of compassion and love on her face as she replied, "No, Tara. . .I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this. . .I know better than anyone just how bad an idea that is."  
  
Tara flushed, then turned away from Buffy, whispering, "I don't see how you can stand to be near me. . .near a monster."  
  
Tara heard a sudden intake of breath, then heard the snap of command in the Slayer's voice as she ordered, "Tara, look at me." Exhausted, Tara lacked the force of will to resist, and she sat up and looked at Buffy, whose eyes were visibly angry, though her expression remained compassionate.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath to compose herself, then continued, "Tara. . .you've been helping us out since before I met you. . .you saved Willow from the Gentlemen, figured out that Faith had pulled the body switch on me, helped Willow save us from Glory just a few weeks back, not to mention generally being one of us and treating Dawn as if she were your own little sister. . .oh, and making Willow happier than I've ever seen her. . .did a monster do all that?"  
  
Tara shook her head involuntarily, then responded, "Buffy. . .you don't understand. . .when my mother died, and I checked to make sure the Dalorian Necromancer was dead. . .I found his books. I could have abandoned my oath to my mother and become the new Dalorian Necromancer. . .and I was tempted, Buffy. I didn't want to die the way my mother did, and for a moment I thought of embracing the darkness. . .the decision I arrived at after a minute's consideration was the difference between me and that. . .thing. . .I just killed. Whatever darkness made her decide the other way. . .that darkness is in me, Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend for a long moment, then nodded and replied, "Yes, Tara, it is." The young witch flinched at Buffy's words, but the Slayer continued without pausing: "And the darkness that made D'Hoffryn decide that Willow might be a good candidate to be a vengeance demon is in her, too. Giles. . .they didn't call him Ripper when he was younger just because it sounded cool, you know. Xander. . .I could tell you a few stories about Xander, and why do you think every demon hottie that hits this town makes a beeline for him, anyway? Even the alternate you, for God's sake. . . and do I even need to go into MY dark side? Willow has to have told you all the stories, and I've got some ones I've kept to myself because I haven't wanted to scare all of you. . ." Buffy reached out and grasped Tara's shoulders as she continued, "Tara. . .you thought all along that you had a dark side, and only recently found out that it wasn't because of some demon inside you waiting to get out. . .well, guess what? You do have a dark side, and it's human, just like the rest of ours are. . .welcome to the club."  
  
Tara laughed involuntarily, and Buffy smiled back at her and continued, "Tara, I think that darkness in us serves a purpose. . .it reminds us what we're fighting and makes us keep our guard up. . .without it, I think it would be hard to really understand what we're up against." She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of the early days she had known Riley and his sense of naivete about fighting evil, and how unprepared he had been for his betrayal by Professor Walsh and the Initiative. She blinked, then continued, "The point is. . .you were tempted, but you came through and did what you believed was right. We'd all be dead now if you hadn't. You did good. . .and we're all proud of you."  
  
Tara blinked, and a hint of tears appeared. Buffy noted the change and squeezed Tara's shoulders before continuing, "Tara. . .after I sent Angel to Hell, I felt like a miserable failure. My weakness had caused everyone I knew and loved horrible pain, and condemned the man I loved to what I thought was an eternity of torture because I hadn't had the strength to kill the thing that wore his face. I ran away, thinking that was the best thing I could do for everyone. . .when I was just making things harder on them. I'm grateful every day of my life that they chose to forgive me and take me back. I'm not going to let you make the same mistake I did. . .we'll all be here for you, and if you end up having to go after one of these monsters again, we'll help you deal with that too. . .that's the way we do things, and that's that."  
  
Tara looked into Buffy's eyes, seeing the love and support there, and the dam broke. The young witch started sobbing, and Buffy quickly drew her close, supporting her as her body shook, then relaxed as Tara succumbed to complete exhaustion. Buffy sighed, then glanced up at the doorway, where Willow stood silently, watching her best friend comfort the love of her life. Buffy smiled softly, then sighed as Willow pulled up a chair next to the bed and waited. Tara wasn't out of the woods yet, but neither Buffy nor Willow intended to leave her alone until she was. . .after the crises of the last few months, sitting up with a sick friend was a blessed return to normalcy.  
  
  
  
As always, comments are welcomed and desired  
  



End file.
